


Значок за плавание

by Anonymous



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-30
Updated: 2014-12-30
Packaged: 2018-03-04 08:32:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3053375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Выполнено по заявке на Teen Wolf Fest: "Питер/Стайлз. Скучающему Питеру надоедает мельтешение Стайлза. Показать дерзкому мальчишке кузькину мать."</p><p>Стайлз зациклен на идее впечатлить отца. Возможно, он считает, что так должны поступать все хорошие сыновья, но большинству не хватает сообразительности, чтобы сделать что-то действительно героическое. Питер считает, что у Стайлза не все в порядке с головой. Но Питер не доктор, он не умеет и не желает спасать. Он хочет обладать и контролировать.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Значок за плавание

\- О, боже мой, - Стайлз поперхнулся и апельсиновый сок брызнул через ноздри.  
Вот он. Наконец-то. Невероятно. Этот идиот совсем страх потерял.   
Стайлз смотрел на экран монитора, на значок, обычный скаутский значок за успехи в плавании, выставленный на ebay и уже купленный какой-то «Миссис Пи».   
\- О, боже мой, - повторил Стайлз, когда отплевался. – Невероятно.   
До этого момента ему везло лишь однажды. Он нашел напульсник парня из городской футбольной команды.  
Более того – он выкупил его. Напульсник пришел почтой, на бандероли - штрихкод и штампы почтового отделения в Техасе.   
«Как он это делает? – задумался тогда Стайлз. – Живя в Калифорнии, отправлять из Техаса?».  
На напульсник, кроме Стайлза, претендентов больше не было, Стайлз купил практически задаром. Гораздо дешевле билета из Калифорнии в Техас, на который потратился продавец, чтобы концов не отследили.  
Напульсник был выстиран, вычищен, пропущен через кислоту, - Стайлз не знал, что с ним сделали, но как улика он никуда не годился.   
Интересный способ избавляться от следов преступления.   
У Стайлза был список вещей, за которыми он охотился на интернет-аукционах, форумах и распродажах хлама.   
После неудачи с напульсником, Стайлз решил не тратить время на мелочи. Первым пунктом в его списке значился скаутский значок. Ничем не примечательная вещь, на обороте которой несмываемым маркером было написано «Лора и Дерек круты навсегда».   
Стайлз начал поиски полгода назад. Каждый день забивал в строки поисковых систем одни и те же запросы. И вот, о, боже мой, ему повезло. Именно сейчас.  
Как будто молния скоро дважды ударит в одно и то же место. У него не было конкретных планов, все представлялось ему расплывчатым и неясным. Если бы все шло только по плану, для Стайлза бы в этом не было никакого смысла.   
Он прикинул, сколько времени у него уйдет на то, чтобы узнать что-нибудь о покупательнице значка.   
Тем же вечером Стайлз отправил Дереку Хейлу ссылку на закрытый аукцион.

*********

Они встретились в придорожной забегаловке. Пахло кофе и – совсем немного – подгорелой яичницей.   
Едва Стайлз присел за столик напротив Дерека, как тот произнес:  
\- Я договорился с миссис Пиллинг.  
\- Кто такая? – даже не пытаясь сделать вид, что он сам не знает, спросил Стайлз. Но Дерек ответил:  
\- Покупательница значка. Как ты его нашел?  
\- Искал первый выпуск «Серебряного серфера».   
\- Откуда ты знаешь про значок?  
\- Немного отсюда, немного оттуда, - Стайлз отхлебнул из чашки Дерека.  
\- У тебя никогда не будет девушки.  
\- Я слишком много знаю, - кивнул Стайлз. – Обо всем.   
\- Нет, из-за «Серебряного серфера».   
Стайлз жестом показал официантке, что ничего заказывать не будет, но она все равно подошла, потому что чашка Дерека в его руках практически опустела.  
\- Сколько она хочет?   
\- Я сразу предложил десять, - Дерек поднял глаза на официантку в фирменном переднике и коротко бросил: - Еще кофе и колу.  
\- Десять тысяч? – Стайлз подался вперед всем телом и тут же отвалился обратно. - Я хочу поговорить с этой женщиной.   
Кто-то за спиной Стайлза громко спросил:  
\- Зачем, прелесть?  
Стайлз не обернулся, чтобы ответить:  
\- Мистер Хейл, утречка.   
\- И тебе, прелесть.  
Питер Хейл толкнул Стайлза в бок, чтобы тот подвинулся, и сел рядом. С некоторых пор Питер Хейл называл Стайлза «прелесть». Никто уже не обращал на это внимания.   
\- Прелесть, еще один кофе, - крикнул Питер на весь зал. Официантки, горничные, продавщицы – все они «прелесть» для Питера Хейла. «Прелесть» - это обслуживающий персонал.   
\- Так что там у тебя с миссис Пиллинг? – разрушая неловкое молчание, напомнил Питер. Стайлз поблагодарил официантку за колу. - Ей лет сорок, ты знаешь?   
\- Нет, не знал, - пожал плечами Стайлз. – Ничего о ней не знаю.  
Питер смотрел в глаза Стайлзу и улыбался.  
Дерек так и не ответил на вопрос, Стайлз не стал переспрашивать. В присутствии Питера Стайлз не разговаривал даже о погоде.   
\- Уже уходишь? – удивился Питер, когда Стайлз поднялся. - Подбросить тебя?  
Стайлз показал ему ключи от джипа.   
Питер привстал со своего места, чтобы пропустить Стайлза. Когда тот протискивался мимо, Питер громко втянул воздух рядом с его ухом, но Стайлз даже бровью не повел. Питер не мог достать Стайлза своими бесконечными доебываниями, потому что Стайлз ждал от Питера именно такой херни, и старался быть готовым ко всему – от жвачки в волосах до трупа в багажнике. 

\- Значит, значок? – ни к кому не обращаясь, произнес Питер, провожая взглядом джип Стайлза, выезжавший со стоянки перед закусочной.   
\- Занимайся своими делами, - отрезал Дерек.  
Питер посмотрел на чашку из-под кофе, которую Стайлз взял у Дерека. Запах кофе перебивал все прочие, Питер смотрел на то место, к которому прикасался рот Стайлза. Дерек мог считать себя приятным парнем, если его не доставать, но у Питера не было иллюзий на этот счет. Любой, кто попробовал бы приложиться к тому, за что платил Дерек, пожалел бы об этом. Это не имело отношения к жадности или деньгам. Все, что принадлежало Дереку – принадлежало только ему. Начиная от мести, заканчивая стеклоочистителем.   
Стайлз странным исключением болтался в этой системе ценностей. А ведь они с Дереком даже не были друзьями. Ничем, что хотя бы отдаленно напоминало эти отношения.   
\- Дерек, - позвал Питер, и продолжил только после того, как тот наконец оторвался от телефона. – Значок за плавание – в любом магазине сувениров купить можно.   
\- Это ее значок.   
\- Тебе хочется так думать.   
\- Она подписала его.   
\- Сентиментальная херня, - помрачнел Питер, - закопает тебя, в конце-концов.  
\- Пей свой кофе и проваливай.   
\- Если бы это был я?  
Дерек посмотрел на Питера бессмысленным взглядом. Он не понял.  
\- Если бы это был не Стайлз? Пусть не я, если бы ты нашел его сам? Ты бы отдал десять штук? Ты бы вообще оторвал свою задницу ради этого?  
Питер ничего не добился, кроме угрюмого молчания в ответ. Стайлз словно попал в слепую зону Дерека. Это уже случалось раньше - с Дереком и другими людьми. Ничем хорошим для Дерека это не заканчивалось.   
Многим свойственно не замечать очевидного, когда это медленно, постепенно становится частью их самих. Даже со стороны не разглядишь, пока не станет ясно, что требуется хирургическое вмешательство, а ведь начиналось с насморка.   
Значок был на Лоре, когда Питер убил ее. Она прикалывала его на внутреннюю сторону куртки.   
А теперь Стайлз нашел его на каком-то сраном интернет-аукционе. 

*********

Стайлз позвонил Дереку лишь спустя пару недель.   
\- Как сделка? – сразу же спросил он, минуя приветствие.   
\- Она пропала, - коротко ответил Дерек.   
Миссис Пиллинг, женщина сорока трех лет, третья степень алкоголизма, живет в соседнем городе. Начала пить после смерти дочери. Все, что ее интересует – скаутские значки и выпивка. После того, как она не пришла на встречу, Дерек припарковался рядом с ее домом и стал ждать. На протяжении двух дней она так и не появилась.  
Через две недели соседи подали в розыск.   
\- Перезвоню, как только что-нибудь выясню, - ответил Стайлз.   
Дерек сбросил звонок, не попрощавшись, не заметив собственного вздоха облегчения. Стайлз не доставлял никаких проблем. Стайлз – единственное, что не беспокоило Дерека.   
У Питера нашлось бы, что сказать по этому поводу, но он держал язык за зубами. Ему казалось, что что-то ускользает от него. Будь Стайлз девушкой, Дерек давно поселил бы ее на соседней половине кровати, и вскоре все закончилось бы кровавыми простынями и бензином. Питеру бы это понравилось. Разочарованный Дерек очень прост в использовании. Все карманы Питера набиты мятыми инструкциями.   
Но Стайлз возникал из ниоткуда с очередной херней, и так же стремительно исчезал, ничего не оставляя после себя. 

Слушая короткие гудки в трубке, Стайлз машинально оглянулся на принтер, из которого все еще торчала распечатка выпуска «бесплатных объявлений», который он сверстал сразу же, как только узнал имя и адрес миссис Пиллинг. 

Стайлз гробил летнюю практику, копаясь в документах отца и слушая переговоры полицейских. Он был занят еще кое-чем, уходя по ночам и возвращаясь через пару часов, пропахший мусором и землей.  
Прошел еще месяц, прежде чем он снова набрал номер Дерека.  
\- Есть идея, - выложил Стайлз, – и условие.   
\- Какое? – не сразу, но все же спросил Дерек.   
\- Я не смогу тебе ничего объяснить. Ты сэкономишь десять кусков. Дом номер двадцать по Парк-Лейн.   
\- Я заеду за тобой, - ответил Дерек. – Сейчас.   
\- Захвати роял чизбургер. 

*********

«Он не успеет», - подумал Дерек.   
Издалека, назойливо, как гудки в телефонной трубке, доносились отзвуки полицейской сирены. Дерек переступил с ноги на ногу. «Я бы успел». 

Несколько дней назад, поедая привезенный Дереком роял чизбургер прямо в машине, Стайлз сказал, будто собаки его любят. И дело не в сосисках, которые он повесил себе на шею. Просто такой он человек. На него в жизни даже оса не присела.   
«Сосиски воняют, как чума»,- сказал тогда Дерек, останавливая машину прямо у ограды дома номер двадцать, того, что на Парк-Лейн, самая крайняя из городских окраин, царство жестяных банок и взрывающейся проводки.   
Стайлз ответил, что на все воля божья, вывалился из машины, пропустил пальцы сквозь ячейки сетки-рабицы и перемахнул на ту сторону забора, прямо в кучу сваленных мусорных пакетов.   
Он возвращается обратно без единой сосиски. Целый и невредимый. Дом погружен в мертвую тишину – собаки ели молча.   
\- Завтра в это же время, - сказал Стайлз, оглушительно воняя собачьей слюной, шерстью и полуфабрикатами.   
\- Договорились, - согласился Дерек. 

И вот где все это закончилось – Дерек стоял за оградой и слушал, как стеклорез расправляется с подвальным окном. Может, Стайлз и не засветился на обложке последнего «Плей-Кобеля» для хвостатых сучек, но с сигнализацией точно знал, что делать.   
Луч фонарика медленно перемещался по дому, ударяя то в одно окно, то в другое, Дерек почти слышал шорох, с которым фотоны оседают на темных стенах. 

По словам Стайлза, вся эта затея – плевое дело. Забраться в дом, выкрасть значок и сделать ноги. Дерек справится за минуту.   
И Дерек справился бы, если бы не собаки.   
Всё в этом доме было запущено и плохо пахло. Начиная от влажной земли, будто вытекающей из подвала, заканчивая собаками. Штук шесть, не меньше.   
Дерек никак не мог решить, что делать с ними. Пару раз он пытался подобраться к дому, но собачий вой будил всю округу.   
Сейчас уже и не вспомнить, что именно сделал Стайлз, когда Дерек объяснял по телефону оператору Интернет-магазина, зачем ему понадобился набор для отстрела бешеных лис.   
Возможно, Стайлз дернул его за куртку. Толкнул локтем. Просто был рядом и дрочил онлайн-стратегию на ноутбуке.   
\- Стайлз? – спросил тогда Дерек, раздраженно сбрасывая звонок.   
«Неделю, - пробормотал Стайлз, не отрываясь от ноутбука. – Дай мне неделю». И добавил, будто собаки его любят. Обычно говорят «с этого все и началось».   
Питер Хейл сказал бы, что с этого момента все окончательно покатилось к чертям.   
Он еще ничего не знал об этом. Он пытался разобраться со спущенным колесом своей машины.   
Если бы в это время он торчал в той самой придорожной забегаловке, где Стайлз и Дерек остановились перекусить после первого знакомства с домом номер двадцать по Парк-Лейн, он бы обратил внимание на отсутствующий вид Стайлза. На профессиональную небрежность, с которой Стайлз показал, что во всем происходящем для него нет ничего личного.   
Питер наклонился бы к Стайлзу, чтобы вдохнуть легкий запах его пота, почувствовать, какими холодными стали пальцы на клавиатуре. Питер бы сказал: «Спасибо, прелесть, обойдемся».

Но Питер застрял со своим колесом, Дерека собаки не любили, а Стайлз незаконно проник в чужой дом и уже минут двадцать мотался из комнаты в комнату, свет его фонарика вспыхивал и тут же гас.   
Все шло отлично, но вдруг в доме что-то громыхнуло, разбилось, взвыла сигнализация, и Стайлз вывалился из окна первого этажа в вихре осколков.   
Он бежал к Дереку, обеими руками сжимая что-то в кулаках, Дерек мог поклясться, что Стайлз напуган до чертиков. 

С крыльца раздался выстрел. Человек в брезентовой куртке и охотничьих сапогах вздернул руки в характерном жесте прицеливающегося. 

Все это произошло так стремительно, что на мгновение показалось естественным развитием событий. 

\- Стайлз, лежать! – крикнул Дерек, хватаясь за сетку забора.  
На бегу перекувыркнувшись через себя, Стайлз снова вскочил на ноги и просунул кулаки сквозь сетку.  
\- Быстрее! – Стайлз вздрогнул, когда пуля высекла искру из опрокинутого мусорного бака, совсем рядом. – Держи!  
Дерек схватил Стайлза за запястья, рассматривая значок и какую-то дешевую на вид брошь. Запах крови из порезанных ладоней ударил Дереку в нос.  
\- Что это за херня? – Дерек встряхнул брошь.  
Вдруг Стайлз сжал кулаки снова и яростно ответил: «Не твое дело».

\- Сзади! – Дерек указал на свору собак, несущуюся на Стайлза, пока их хозяин перезаряжал охотничье ружье.   
Дерек пропустил момент, когда собаки бросились на Стайлза. Бросились и… стали подпрыгивать, чтобы лизнуть его лицо.   
Стайлз даже не отвлекся, только повторил:  
\- Быстрее, бери этот чертов значок.  
Но Дерека уже не было перед ним. Дерек стоял за его спиной и собаки скалились на него. Выстрел пришелся ему в плечо и резко толкнул назад. 

\- Фу! – крикнул Стайлз собакам, - Фу, я сказал!

Вторая пуля прошила Дереку горло.   
Сирены полицейских машин стремительно приближались, дом окрасился сине-красными отсветами проблесковых маячков. Кто-то выпрыгнул из машины на ходу и орал знакомым голосом: «Оружие на землю! Лицом к стене! Руки, чтобы я их видел!».

Лежа на земле, Дерек почувствовал, как пальцы Стайлза разжимают его рот и что-то липкое, отдающее железным привкусом касается его языка.   
\- Крепче держи, - напоследок пробормотал Стайлз и свистом стал уводить собак. – Сюда, парни, за мной.   
Уже теряя сознание, - кровь из вены на шее хлестала, как из прорванной трубы, - Дерек услышал, как Стайлз зовет отца. 

*********

\- Как там называется тема твоей летней практики? – спросил шериф, и не думая заходить в комнату дальше дверного проема.   
Стайлз почесал затылок перебинтованными руками:  
\- Поведенческие реакции в семьях отцов-одиночек?  
\- Это не я поступил на курс социальной психологии, но уверен, что это чушь собачья.   
\- Я еще не освоился с предметами.  
\- С какими? – тяжело вздохнул шериф.   
\- Ты знаешь. Алкоголизм, незащищенный секс, курсы по варке метилвитаминов.   
\- Амфетаминов.  
\- Ну, ты-то закончил колледж.  
\- Ладно, - Шериф наконец зашел в комнату и присел на край стола. Полицейская привычка нависать над подозреваемым. Подсознательное желание подавить волю к сопротивлению. Со Стайлзом это перестало прокатывать еще в четвертом классе. – Ну, а с сексом у тебя как?  
\- Делаю успехи.  
\- И как ее зовут? – серьезно настаивал шериф. – Лэсси? Вилли? Бетховен?   
Стайлз сделал вид, что собирает слезы в кулак.   
\- Больше никогда так не делай, - тихо сказал шериф. – Никогда, ты понял?  
\- Понял.  
\- Тебе понравилось в камере?   
Стайл выпрямился на стуле:  
\- Ну, вы же его взяли?  
\- Еще как.   
\- Расскажи мне.  
\- Прокурор сказал, что «незаконно собранным» признали только ту брошь, которую ты стащил. Остальное мы нашли, когда пришли уже с обыском. Из-за охотничьего ружья.   
\- А как же вторая поправка?   
\- Разрешение у него только на дробовик. После того урода из Нью-Тауна… короче, если где-то в Калифорнии стреляют, слушай меня, никакая поправка не спасет. 

Женщины средних лет начали пропадать около двух лет назад. Три из пропавших жили в Бикон-Хиллз. Дело приобрело федеральный масштаб, но все лавры, в конечном итоге, достались шерифу Стилински, чей сын, что весьма иронично, способствовавший раскрытию дела, был привлечен к суду за незаконное вторжение и кражу. Стайлз предъявил задержавшим его сотрудникам вещь, принадлежавшую одной из пропавших женщин. По итогам расследования штат отозвал обвинение в краже и Стайлз отделался порезами от выбитого стекла, а также ночевкой в полицейском участке.   
Шерифу ярко светило повышение.  
Парень в брезентовой куртке и охотничьих сапогах кормил собак человеческим мясом. Миссис Пиллинг стала последней из его жертв. 

\- Стайлз, - позвал шериф. – Возвращайся в колледж. Занимайся летней практикой.   
\- Пап.  
\- Да заткнись ты! Ночью! Вломился в дом к серийнику. Я выхожу из машины и вижу, как в тебя стреляют.   
\- Пап.  
\- Я на тебя судебное предписание выбью, чтобы ты от кампуса двухсот метров отойти не мог.   
\- Это вообще законно?  
\- Я тут закон. Точка, - шериф поднялся, чтобы уйти.  
\- Я тут точка. Закон, - ответил Стайлз.   
Уже в дверях шериф оглянулся через плечо и сказал:  
\- И еще… Ты молодец.   
Стайлз потянулся за карандашом и кинул его в отца.   
\- Но идиот гораздо больше, - закончил шериф.  
В верхнем ящике стола лежала брошка, в очередной раз незаконно изъятая. На сей раз - из отдела хранения улик. На обратной стороне гравировка, имитирующая почерк шерифа: «не смей, придурок». Больше никогда.  
Стайлз откинулся на спинку стула, улыбаясь, чувствуя себя по-настоящему счастливым. 

*********

В доме, который Дерек снимал для себя – и любого из стаи, на случай, если вдруг кто из них будет настолько умирать от скуки, что притащится сюда, - пахло пылью и подгнившим деревом.   
Питер сидел в кресле, вытянув ноги, глядя в дверь напротив. Он ждал уже час или больше, но оно того стоило. Он знал, что рано или поздно дверь откроется и Питер получит свое «то самое выражение лица».   
Звук тормозов, хлопок багажника, скрип ступеней и – вуа-ля.   
\- О, - сказал Стайлз, держась одной рукой за ручку двери, которую только что открыл, второй – за лямку рюкзака. – Мистер Хейл.   
Питер сцепил руки под подбородком, локти – на подлокотниках кресла. Как умирающая от скуки пожилая дама, на глазах которой кто-то навернулся в канализационный люк. «Добро пожаловать. Наконец-то».  
Питер точно знал, что он – единственный, кто умеет замечать обрывки выражений на лице Стайлза. Даже шериф не смог бы лучше. Когда речь заходит о близких, родных людях, глаз замыливается особенно быстро. Кажется, что давно прочитал эту книгу и новых глав в ней написано не будет.   
Питер ловил в Стайлзе моменты миллисекундной неподвижности в разгар извержения вулкана, и наслаждался ими.   
\- О, - широко улыбаясь, до морщинок в углах глаз, ответил Питер. – Мистер Стилински.  
Стайлз перехватил рюкзак поудобнее, Питер заметил, как плечи Стайлза расслабились под тонкой тканью рубашки. Стайлз справился с собой, в очередной раз сломав заработавшие тормоза на поезде, несущемся сквозь стены. С работающими тормозами Стайлз не умел управлять сложной механикой своего тела.   
\- Что вы знаете о «Красной Даме из Пэйвиленда»? – небрежно спросил Стайлз.   
\- Скотт рассказывал, что ты выбрал социальную психологию. Ничего не знаю. В наше время мозгоебы не копали так глубоко.   
\- И я не знаю, - Стайлз направился мимо Питера и его кресла на кухню. – Но ради вас, мистер Хейл, что-нибудь посмотрю.   
\- И мне кофе, - Питер сел поперек кресла, свесившись с одной стороны, чтобы видеть, чем Стайлз занят на кухне.   
\- С чем?  
\- С токсинами. Как ты и хочешь сделать. Что-нибудь паралитическое. Две ложки.   
Питер снова замечает эту секундную остановку в сердцебиении. Аритмия на мгновение.   
\- В коробке с противозачаточными, как обычно? – слышится от Стайлза.   
\- Мне это понравится, - говорит Питер. Он имеет в виду не кофе. – Ты надолго, прелесть?  
\- Еще не знаю.  
\- Дерек не приглашал тебя.   
\- Надо же.   
\- Никто тебя не приглашал.   
\- Скотт…  
\- А, ну давай познакомимся заново. Привет, мистер-достану-идиота. Скотт в Тихуане и ты знаешь об этом. Ты посоветовал ему Мексику, когда он не знал, на что слить летние каникулы.   
\- …сказал, что Дерек не будет против, если кто-нибудь настроит ему вай-фай в этой дыре, - закончил Стайлз и подошел к Питеру с двумя чашками кофе в руках. 

Питер обхватил запястье Стайлза, когда тот протянул ему кружку. Большой палец Питера провел вверх-вниз по тому месту, где проверяют пульс.   
Медленно, с усилием, которому Стайлз сопротивлялся, Питер потянул Стайла на себя, пока его лицо не оказалось так близко, что можно было бы пересчитать поры на коже.   
\- Ты увел собак от Дерека, но копы перевернули там все вверх дном.   
\- Вкалывают за наши налоги, да, мистер Хейл?  
\- Зачем Дерек взял тебя с собой? Не надо про собак. Эта хуйня не напугала бы его, если бы ты не заострил на этом внимание.   
Стайлз промолчал, внешне совершенно спокойный, даже заинтересованный.   
\- Если бы я не вытащил Дерека оттуда, - продолжал Питер, - кто знает, кому бы ты сейчас вешал лапшу про свой вай-хуяй. Десяти минут недостаточно, чтобы прийти в себя, даже ему. В нем крови осталось на стакан. Когда твой папаша наступил в то, что вытекло из Дерека, у него ботинок задымился, так быстро они добрались до того угла, где ты его кинул.   
Стайлз чуть подался вперед, еще ближе, хотя это казалось невозможным. Он сказал:  
\- Сможете играть в покер онлайн. Или порно? Чего вам тут не хватает больше всего?  
\- Самое странное, что я знаю – ты не хотел, чтобы Дерека взяли. Я уверен в этом. Для тебя это было бы действительно страшно.   
\- Мы поженимся в октябре, - сказал Стайлз.   
\- Обожаю напиваться на свадьбах, - весело ответил Питер, отпуская Стайлза, забирая у него кружку и тут же чокаясь с ним. – Удачно настроить.  
Стайлз вернулся на кухню. 

*********

Вечером Питер сидел все в том же кресле, которое на сей раз перетащил в гостиную, и прислушивался к обрывкам разговора, доносящимся с кухни.  
Этот летний домик Дерек снял, когда отказался от идеи восстановить «поместье». Но, видимо, втайне на что-то надеялся, иначе не стал бы тратиться на временное жилье.   
«Смени пароль, если хочешь, - сказал Стайлз. – Я видел, как енот качал порнуху на телефон».  
Питер знал, что Стайлз с Дереком сидят очень близко друг к другу, Стайлз говорил тихо, даже смеялся негромко. И он не размахивал руками, практически не шевелился, очевидно, для этого не было свободного места.   
Щелчки клавиатуры.  
«Тот парень, он убивал одиноких алкоголичек, - продолжал Стайлз. – Думаю бросить пить и наряжаться чирлидершей по воскресеньям. Это становится опасным».  
Дерек молчал, говорил только Стайлз.  
«Это невероятное совпадение».  
Молчание.   
«Я не использовал тебя».  
Молчание. Стайлз, как и мать Дерека, избавлял последнего от необходимости открывать рот. Он все понимал слишком правильно.   
«Хорошо, не будем об этом».

У Дерека, как предполагал Питер, была странная система ценностей. Что неудивительно, учитывая, сколько говна пришлось тому пережить и при этом не закончить в психушке, глотая антидепрессанты на сеансах групповой терапии. Так вот, Питер предполагал, что Дерек привязывается к вещам. Действительно привязывается. Начинает их любить. Свою машину, свои ботинки, свою куртку, свою сгоревшую лестницу, скаутский значок погибшей сестры.   
Неожиданно Стайлз занял место на полке среди этих вещей.   
Дерек был привязан к Стайлзу. Питер не хотел знать, насколько глубоко – никогда не собирался в это лезть.   
В какой-то момент Питеру стало очевидно, что пропажа Стайлза подействует на Дерека так же, как угон его машины. Он мог бы купить новую, но – нет. Он бы купил новую только затем, чтобы найти старую. И это делало Стайлза опаснее всех девушек, в которых Дерек мог бы влюбиться. 

К счастью, несмотря на все свои шуточки про свадьбу, Стайлз не подозревал ни о чем подобном. Его потрясающая интуиция разобрала Дерека по запчастям, рассудок Стайлза в этом не участвовал.  
Даже не понимая, почему Дерек так снисходителен и терпелив по отношению к нему, Стайлз не мог отказать себе в возможности воспользоваться этим.   
По сравнению с тем, что творилось в мусорном баке на плечах Стайлза, голова Дерека была садом камней для медитаций. Дерек пустил Стайлза переклеить в этом саду обои и результат так ему понравился, что он согласился еще и на пристройку флигеля.   
Про свои черные дыры Питер тоже знал хорошо, но чинить их боялся. Это могло перекосить другую стену в его мозгу.   
Этому дому не помешал бы психиатр. Ведущий прием из бронетранспортера, припаркованного в соседнем лесу.   
Едва слышный вздох Дерека выдернул Питера из раздумий.  
«Ладно, оставайся, - сказал Дерек. – Если будешь готовить и, не знаю, просто не попадайся мне на глаза».  
Питер напрягся всем телом.   
«Принимаю заказы на завтрак, - на сей раз Стайлз наверняка взмахнул руками. Что-то из забытой на столе посуды звякнуло и съехало по столешнице. – Горелые тосты или тосты горелые?».  
Внезапно, после бесконечно долгого молчания, Дерек сказал:  
\- И сверху джем.   
Поднявшись с кресла, Питер подошел к брошенному Стайлзом рюкзаку и потянул молнию.   
«Надо бы кое-куда смотаться», - сказал Питер сам себе, рассматривая брошку с гравировкой. 

*********

Стайлз действительно не попадался Дереку на глаза. С самого утра пропадал где-то в городе. Иногда даже ночевать не приходил. А если торчал дома и не занимался жаркой тех самых проклятых вонючих сосисок, то все свободное время убивал на аукционы, никогда ничего не покупая, но всегда отчаянно ища что-то. 

Замусоленная бумажка со списком вещей в нагрудном кармане его рубашки. 

Дерек был занят своими деньгами и поисками выжившей родни. Айзек, Эрика, Бойд, Скотт – все убивали лето на то, что они называли «нормальной жизнью».   
Питер целыми днями бездельничал, таскаясь с креслом по разным углам дома. Часто путешествие заканчивалось за спиной Стайлза.   
Внешне Стайлз никак не реагировал, но иногда все-таки варил кофе, когда Питер особенно налегал на «прелесть» и не затыкался, пока на него не обращали внимание. Он знал, что, несмотря на показное равнодушие, Стайлз хотел бы воткнуть в Питера все столовые приборы в доме, один за другим, очень медленно.   
Непонятным казалось то, что Питер старался не прикасаться к Стайлзу ни при каких условиях. Не трогать его, не толкать, не пинать ножку стула, на котором он сидел. 

Однажды, когда до возвращения в колледж осталось не больше полутора недель, Стайлз вернулся избитый, грязный и обворованный, но странно довольный.   
Наблюдая за тем, как Дерек останавливается каждый раз, проходя мимо двери в ванную, за которой Стайлз отмывал свой нос от кровавых соплей, Питер решил, что это зашло слишком далеко. 

\- Ты ведь понимаешь, что он наркоман, - сказал Питер вечером. Стайлз спал в соседней комнате, Дерек проверял распечатки своего банковского счета и ничего не ответил. В том смысле, в каком он понимал наркоманию, Стайлз был чист, и разговаривать было не о чем.   
\- А ты, - Питер ткнул пальцем в лоб Дерека. Этого оказалось достаточно, чтобы привлечь внимание. – Я бы хотел сказать, что ты его дилер, раньше я так думал. Но это не так. Ты – его страховка от передоза.   
\- Найди себе занятие.   
\- Избавься от него.   
\- Он сам скоро свалит.  
\- Нет. Избавься от него вот здесь, - Питер снова уперся пальцем в лоб Дерека.   
\- Интересно, - Дерек отложил бумаги и снисходительно улыбнулся.   
\- Это спокойствие, - Питер обвел взглядом комнату, - это же не более чем передышка. Ты знаешь, как перед бурей. Скоро у тебя будет дел по горло. Ты не сможешь таскать с собой весь свой хлам и следить, чтобы ничего не сперли.   
\- У тебя крыша едет от безделья, - перебил Дерек, совершенно не понимая, о чем речь. – Ты тоже мог бы чем-нибудь заниматься. Чем-нибудь полезным.   
\- Ты сказал, что собаки лизали его лицо.  
\- Какие собаки? – не сразу сообразил Дерек. – А, те собаки. Мы не будем говорить об этом. Это не твое дело.  
\- Ты знаешь, сколько времени нужно потратить, чтобы приручить собак? Диких собак серийного маньяка, которые едят мертвых людей?  
\- Никогда не пробовал.   
\- Ты сказал, у него была неделя. А я скажу тебе, что он гораздо дольше кидал им мячик через забор. Он впервые был в том доме? Как же, ну да. Ты не можешь делать вид, что не замечаешь очевидного. Если только ты действительно не замечаешь. И тогда я скажу тебе, что у тебя охуенно серьезная проблема.   
\- Я бы подумал, что ты пьяный или обкуренный, если бы не знал, что это невозможно, - мрачно ответил Дерек, но Питер чувствовал, что Дерек не просит его заткнуться.   
\- Он решился на весь этот концерт с полицией и выбитыми стеклами только потому, что ты был рядом. Даже если фактически ты не смог бы ему помочь, одно твое присутствие сработало, как пусковой механизм. Любой суд признал бы ворованные доказательства незаконными, но психопат устроил пальбу, а наша прелесть выслужился перед папочкой. Сколько он был в доме? Полчаса? Меньше? И нашел там какую-то херову брошку? Замечательный наеб, Дерек. Ты получил свой значок, тебя больше ничего не волновало. Стайлз знал дом, как свои пять пальцев. И еще вот что: я не могу понять, зачем серийному уебку с окраины понадобилась алкоголичка в соседнем городе со скаутским значком.   
\- Какой-то бред, - нахмурился Дерек.   
\- Если только этот психопат вдруг не находит у себя в почтовом ящике газету бесплатных объявлений, где в разделе «знакомства» миссис Пиллинг с какого-то хуя честно призналась, что выпивает и одинока, как глист в слоновьей жопе. Ни родственников, ни друзей, так радуется любому проявлению внимания. Идеальная жертва. Что еще более странно, ведь никто, кроме парня с ружьем, таких объявлений не получал. Молчи, - раздраженно перебил Питер, хотя Дерек едва открыл рот, - я съездил посмотреть. Полиция даже не проверила почтовый ящик. Еще бы, сын шерифа, стрельба, полный подвал кастрюль с чьими-то обручальными кольцами во фритюре. Мужик месяц никого не резал, собаки жаловались на меню. И тут – прямо в почтовом ящике это объявление. Хоть и псих, а чувствовал, где воняет подставой, он же не тронул объявление. Посмотрел и положил обратно. Но и выкинуть не смог.   
\- Ты обвиняешь Стайлза в убийстве.  
\- Я обвиняю его в том, что он, как хитрожопый сукин сын, всегда дает видимость выбора. Ты уже ходил подуть на его синяки? Поцеловал его на ночь?   
\- Все это было бы довольно логично, - вздохнул Дерек, кулаком протирая глаза, - если бы ты не загноился тут от скуки и не начал придумывать черти что.   
\- Он манипулирует тобой. Тебе интересно, где он был? Кто подпортил ему рожу? Через пару дней ты бы нашел себя по уши в говне, думая, что Стайлз тут не при чем, а ты всего лишь проходил мимо и решил, что помочь не будет лишним, ведь он единственный, кто понимает, о чем ты говоришь, когда ты даже рот не открываешь. Ему плевать на тебя. Ты – не Скотти. Но Скотти в Тихуане, а у прелести ломка. И теперь, когда он ширнулся от папаши, который в глубине души считает своего сына героем, ему нужно гораздо больше.   
\- Послушай, - Дерек наклонился вперед, - это всё охуенно. Но единственный, кто ебет мне мозги здесь – это ты. 

На секунду Питер позволил себе почувствовать отчаяние. Всего на секунду. И унижение – он унизил сам себя. Он перестал чувствовать момент. Этот разговор должен был состояться намного раньше. Дерек не услышал ни единого слова из того, что Питер пытался вбить ему в уши.   
Дерек слишком уверен в том, что вещи не имеют своей воли. И если его машину угоняют, виновата не машина, а тот, кто вскрыл замок. Стайлз случайно попадает в неприятности. Они просто случаются с ним, когда кто-то злой и жестокий взламывает его. 

*********

Через два дня каникулы закончатся и Стайлз уедет. Но у него есть одно незаконченное дело. Он тщательно зашнуровывает кроссовки, застегивает куртку до подбородка, высокий воротник скрывает нижнюю половину лица. Все готово. Ничто его не останавливает.

Кроме Питера и его дурацкого кресла, стоящего прямо напротив входной двери.

\- Куда собрался, прелесть? – спрашивает Питер. И улыбается.   
\- Знаете, - сквозь ткань воротника бормочет Стайлз, - иногда действительно достает.   
Он отворачивается, собираясь выбраться наружу через окно.  
\- Что достает, прелесть? – Питер вскакивает со своего места и снова встает на пути у Стайлза, куда бы тот ни повернулся. Стайлз делает шаг в сторону, назад, в другую сторону, все это выглядит нелепо – руки у Питера в карманах, и он не трогает Стайлза до тех пор, пока тот не пытается оттолкнуть его.   
\- Отвали, - приказывает Стайлз, Питер держит его за рукав, свободной рукой расстегивая молнию на его куртке. 

Чтобы видеть лицо, шею, бьющуюся под кожей вену. 

\- В чем проблема, мистер Хейл? Я сваливаю, как вы и хотели.   
Питер так близко, что Стайлзу приходится запрокидывать голову, чтобы не задеть носом чужой щеки.   
\- Подворовываешь потихоньку? – Питер запускает руку под куртку Стайлза, под футболку, тянется к его спине, к рукоятке револьвера, заткнутого за пояс джинсов.   
Стайлз вздыхает и закатывает глаза:  
\- Вы поймали меня, мистер Хейл. Вызовем полицию?

Улыбаясь так широко, что видны все зубы, Питер коротко пробивает Стайлзу под дых. Стайлз судорожно выдыхает и – деваться ему некуда, позади стена – упирается лбом в плечо Питера, рефлекторно хватая его за руки.   
Питер чувствует запах шампуня и, кажется, оружейного масла.   
\- Поговори со мной, прелесть. Поговори со мной, Стайлз. Ты все-таки нашел этого некрофила?  
\- Какого? – скривившись от боли, спрашивает Стайлз, он все еще пытается уйти, но Питер упирается ладонями в стену по обеим сторонам его лица и всем телом наваливается вперед. – Который поимел вас, пока вы были, ну, вы понимаете, под землей? Я разберусь с ним. Плохой некрофил.   
\- Иногда тебе тоже нужно спать.   
\- А, так вот что происходит со мной по ночам.   
\- Ты спишь, я читаю. Все твои бумажки. Странный список вещей для покупки на аукционе. Какие-то кольца, значки, браслеты, зубная нить. Любишь бижутерию?  
\- Эй, я пупок проколол, хотите посмотреть?   
\- Правда?  
\- Мне что, делать больше нечего? Нет, конечно. 

Питер чуть отстраняется и внимательно, долго изучает лицо Стайлза. Ему не нужно трогать, чтобы Стайлз чувствовал давление на коже. Все это подразумевается.   
\- Тебе нравится.  
\- О, я в восторге. Ударьте меня еще раз.   
\- Тебе ведь нравится. Видел бы ты сейчас свои зрачки.  
\- Обожаю это.   
\- Что именно? – почти шепотом уточняет Питер.  
\- Когда люди принимают физиологические реакции за эмоциональные. Здесь довольно темно, мистер Хейл. Даже не пытайтесь. Я играю в это лучше вас.   
\- Скажи, если бы не Дерек, то кто? Кого бы ты изучал? Находил подход? Если бы я все еще был за главного? Мне интересно. Я должен знать. Я отпущу тебя, если ты расскажешь.  
\- Хорошо, - Стайлз расслабляется и чуть расправляет плечи, удобнее прислоняясь к стене. Питеру это нравится. – Я бы уебал вас лопатой, мистер Хейл. Вы страшный чело… персонаж. Я бы никогда не стал с вами связываться.   
\- Это как-то не научно.   
\- Я еще на первом курсе.   
\- Ты делаешь это сейчас, - озаряет Питера и он в восторге. – Несешь всю эту херню, такой серьезный, потому что мне это нужно. С тех пор, как я, по понятиям Дерека только и могу, что жопу за собой подтереть. Стой, стой, я бы забрал пистолет и отпустил тебя, довольный собой до усрачки.   
\- Ну, да, – Стайлз пожимает плечами. – Вправили бы мне мозги, закрыли бы за мной дверь, сказали бы Дереку, что я уехал. Пара пиздюлей на прощание. Теперь, когда мы разобрались, врежьте мне еще пару раз, вот ваш пистолет, и мы закончили.   
\- С тобой не соскучишься, - Питер кладет ладони на шею Стайлза, проводит чуть выше, к щекам, взъерошив волосы за ушами. – Вечно лезешь в чужие дела.   
\- Я, - Стайлз шире открывает глаза, делая ударение на этом слове, - занимаюсь только своими делами. Я не такой, каким вы меня представляете. Я – ничего из того, что вы обо мне думаете.   
\- Зато ты меня расколол. Вывалил все карты. Думаешь, я тебя отпущу? Чтобы ты появлялся тут когда угодно, со своими интересными попытками самоубийства?

Стайлз молчит, и Питер замирает, уловив что-то новое в выражении его лица. 

\- Погоди-ка, - шепчет Питер. – А ведь ты держишь меня за яйца. Держал все это время, а я и не заметил.   
\- Вы хотите стать «альфой», мистер Хейл, - сдается Стайлз, мечтая закончить разговор и убраться уже, наконец, к чертовой матери. - Вы не можете позволить, чтобы Дерека убили, пока вы еще не в форме. Новый «альфа» - новые заботы. Это сейчас у вас все на мази. Дерек не считает вас слишком опасным. Но любой другой «альфа» прибил бы вас на ближайший забор. Да, Дерек помог мне с тем психопатом, иначе меня точно подстрелили бы.   
\- Тебя не волновало, что будет с Дереком, потому что он нужен мне живым, - заканчивает Питер. 

Некоторое время оба молчат, глядя друг на друга, не меняя поз, вообще не двигаясь. 

\- Вернемся к некрофилу с бижутерией, - судя по всему, это было совершенно не то, что Питеру хотелось бы сказать. Или сделать. – Теперь я расскажу. В твоем списке покупок куча хлама, но всего два имени. Напульсник – Дэйв Вилет, и значок – Джуди Пиллинг. Есть от чего оттолкнуться. Спасибо за интернет, я говорил?  
\- Нет.  
\- Спасибо за Интернет. Твой отец стал шерифом на два года позже, чем должен был. Все из-за того, что кто-то воровал с мертвых. Небольшой скандал, когда родственники пришли забрать вещи после повторного опознания, а в пакете оказалось на две сережки меньше. Зачем продавать эти вещи на аукционах?  
\- Не знаю. В этом обязательно должен быть какой-то смысл. Может быть, теперь, когда офицер Кеннерли на пенсии, ему нужны деньги на карманные расходы.  
\- Как быстро ты выяснил, что это он?  
\- Совсем недавно. Он прислал значок миссис Пиллинг со своего фактического адреса.  
\- Ты ездил в соседний город рыться в мусорке?  
\- Моего отца подозревали в мародерстве, мистер Хейл. Обвинение в итоге никому не предъявлено, значит – ни с кого не снято.   
\- Это офицер Кеннерли надрал тебе задницу?  
\- Его сын спустил меня с лестницы и обчистил кошелек.   
\- Прокол? Кто-то был дома, когда ты шарился по пенсионерской квартире?  
\- Бывает.  
\- Но тут случилось что-то посерьезнее.   
\- Вы знали, - Стайлз произносит это так, будто находится в конференц-зале и никто не дышит ему в рот, – что к старости все маленькие дурные привычки обостряются?   
\- Да всё к старости обостряется. Ночью только и делаю, что бегаю в туалет.   
\- Я уверен, что офицер Кеннерли ворует шапочки у бездомных. Поскольку его не интересуют шапочки живых людей, он предпочитает делать кого-нибудь мертвым, чтобы шапка расцвела, так сказать, новым светом.   
\- Его сын убьет тебя, если узнает, что ты…  
\- Сын – тот, кто кладет подушку на лицо, если вы меня понимаете. Офицер Кеннерли уже не тот спринтер, который выиграл на полицейском турнире штата в шестидесятых.   
\- Ты полез бы на них с оружием, но не стал бы стрелять. Это они подстрелили бы тебя прямо рядом с каким-нибудь трупом, как ты говоришь, в шапочке. Позор и унижение. Досадный инцидент из прошлого мистера Стилински исчерпан. Железобетонное свидетельство от сына шерифа, баллистическая экспертиза пули в твоем теле. Остальные Дерек возьмет на себя. Он убил бы офицера Кеннерли за тебя, ты знал об этом? Сколько таких дел намечено у тебя на следующие лет пять? - все это Питер шепчет ему в ухо на одном дыхании.   
\- Я ничего не говорил Дереку, - отмахнулся Стайлз. – Он не требует платы за комнату, поэтому я торчал здесь. Были бы лишние деньги – я бы сейчас закрывал счет в отеле.   
\- Ты оставил открытым ящик стола, в котором он держит оружие. Ты знаешь, что он вернется из города к девяти часам. Ты знаешь, что он найдет тебя по запаху, даже свали ты на Луну. Когда ты планировал свой грандиозный налет на офицера Кеннерли? Дереку хватило бы времени, чтобы добраться вовремя?  
\- Мистер Хейл, мы уже очень долго разговариваем. Я все понял. Я все рассказал. Берите ваш пистолет. Я уезжаю, счастливо оставаться. 

Питер проверяет патронник револьвера, неторопливо поднимает оружие к виску Стайлза и кладет палец на курок.   
\- Следовало ожидать, когда дело касается меня, - говорит Питер. Стайлз даже глаза не закрывает. Не перестает дышать. Напротив, его пульс выравнивается.   
\- Ты либо уверен, что я этого не сделаю, либо тебе все равно.   
\- С трупом очень много возни, мистер Хейл.   
\- Я не могу позволить тебе возвращаться сюда. Это становится слишком опасным. Лично для меня.   
\- Как надолго затянется процесс вашего выздоровления? Обновлю ежедневник. 

Все происходящее становится бессмысленным. Стайлз отбивает подачи, которые Питер едва успевает зарядить. Что за человек. Что за удивительный человек.   
Внезапно Питер отшвыривает пистолет. От удара об пол курок дергается, боек врезается в капсюль, оглушительным выстрелом выбивает окно.  
\- Вы совсем охуели? – кричит Стайлз, резко вырываясь, но Питер тут же ловит его снова и как следует прикладывает головой об стену.  
\- Вот об этом я и говорю. Тебе нравится.  
\- Вы нахрен чокнутый, я чуть не обосрался, - сквозь зубы, как будто объясняя конченому идиоту, выдавливает Стайлз.  
\- Круто, да? – подначивает Питер.   
\- Дайте мне уйти!  
\- Ты не боишься, что я наваляю тебе. 

Стайлз склоняет голову набок и с интересом смотрит на Питера. Так смотрят на человека, от которого не ожидаешь, что он превзойдет рекорд собственной глупости, но он все-таки умудряется это сделать.  
\- Нет, - поправляется Питер. – Ты боишься, но по твоей десятибалльной шкале это страх так, на троечку.   
\- Даже вам кажется, что мы тут дурака валяем, мистер Хейл. Вы ясно выразились, и я тоже не дурак. Инцидент исчерпан. 

Питер дотрагивается большим пальцем до скулы Стайлза и ведет по ней, чуть царапая ногтем.  
\- Ты торчал тут столько времени. Любой на твоем месте заметил бы. Иногда мне казалось, даже Дерек что-то подозревает.   
Стайлз смотрит на него так, будто не понимает, что именно он видит. 

\- Я никогда сознательно не искал помощи Дерека, - медленно произносит Стайлз.  
\- Он твоей – тоже, - тут же отвечает Питер. – Просто как-то так получается. Все время именно так и получается. Вы очень помогаете друг другу. Я бы сказал, потворствуете во вредных привычках.   
\- Вот поэтому я сейчас уеду, - ровным успокаивающим голосом говорит Стайлз. – И у вас со мной больше не будет никаких проблем.   
\- Если бы ты знал, какие у меня с тобой проблемы, ты бы уехал через час после того, как приехал, - Питер снова ударяет Стайлза в живот. Стайлз приятной тяжестью оседает на плече Питера. – А ты торчишь перед глазами, такой занятой, весь в делах. Знаешь, какой запах остается после того, как ты дрочишь в ванной? 

Вот оно. Давление подскакивает, сердце бьется, как сова в пустой бочке. Пальцы холодеют, рот сжимается в прямую линию, губ почти не видно.   
Получи, Стайлз. Этого ты точно не мог ожидать.   
Питер держит Стайлза за нижнюю челюсть, указательным пальцем другой руки кружит вокруг его глаз:  
\- Скажи мне, это у тебя от темноты или все-таки эмоциональное? Это ты у нас эксперт по зрачкам.   
Глаза у Стайлза почти черные.   
\- Хуяльное, - отвечает Стайлз, выталкивая слова сквозь челюсти, крепко сжатые рукой Питера.  
Питер отпускает подбородок Стайлза, но только затем, чтобы схватить его запястье.   
\- Вот так это должно было быть, - говорит он, зубами надрывая кожу там, где херачит пульс, у самой ладони. – С самого начала.   
Стайлз тяжело дышит, но не уходит от ищущего взгляда, капли слюны оседают на лице Питера, когда Стайлз орет:  
\- Иди лечись, придурок ебанутый!

Питер надеется, что тот момент, когда Стайлз должен был выбрать свою сторону, не был просто одним из «моментов в жизни» Стайлза. Питер надеялся, что Стайлз помнит все. Помнит, как Питер предложил – и именно сейчас сожалеет, что отказался. 

\- Ш-ш-ш, тише, - шепчет Питер, жестко обхватывая челюсть Стайлза, давя по краям, на позволяя его рту закрыться. Когда Стайлз перестает сопротивляться, чтобы перевести дыхание, Питер легко и осторожно целует его верхнюю губу. 

Позже он расскажет своему воображаемому психотерапевту с птичьей головой и потными подмышками, что, на самом деле, он хотел этого с первой минуты. Со второй. С третьей. С тех пор, как узнал имя. Но сейчас он расстегивает молнию на джинсах – своих, потому что стояк такой, что больно.   
Сейчас Питер не думает ни о чем. В таких ситуациях никто ни о чем не думает. Есть только желания.

Чтобы спустить со Стайлза штаны, Питеру приходится повалить того на пол. Пока он занят, разрывая ремень, Стайлз изо всех сил бьет его по голове, по плечам, по спине, коленями в живот, всюду, куда дотянется.   
И молчит, только тяжело и часто дышит через нос.   
Питер задирает на нем футболку, рвет ветровку в лоскуты. Дотрагивается до живота раскрытой ладонью, держит за шею, чуть придушив, чтобы ослабить сопротивление.   
Кожа Стайлза гладкая, согретая кровью и одеждой, Питер хочет надрезать ее, нарушить ее целостность, погрузить пальцы в плоть под ней. До этого момент Питер не подозревал, насколько сильна его воля. Он мог бы сделать все это намного раньше. Никто не ждет от Питера, что он будет вести себя хорошо. 

Лишь вопрос времени, когда он снова выпустит пар. Когда он не сможет сдержаться, потому что вот такой он. Нет другого Питера.   
Стайлз почти теряет сознание, его лицо краснеет, Питер ослабляет хватку. Нависает сверху на полусогнутых руках, ждет, когда тот придет в себя. 

Питер смотрит, как Стайлз откашливается, вяло ведет головой из стороны в сторону. Его тело расслаблено, он одурел от нехватки кислорода. От этого зрелища член у Питера весь мокрый, Стайлз неловко шевелится и задевает его бедром. 

\- Господи, - богохульствует Питер, слизывая со лба Стайлза капли пота. – Красота какая.   
Стайлз медленно приходит в себя, пытается отпихнуть Питера, сгребая в горсть волосы на его затылке и оттягивая назад.   
\- Эй, - зовет Питер. От пальцев Стайлза в своих волосах он дуреет окончательно. – Я сейчас поимею тебя. Посмотри на меня. Мне это понравится. Я сейчас выебу тебя, как никогда никого не ебал. Смотри на меня!  
\- Давай, - Стайлз раздвигает ноги, снова касаясь члена Питера.  
\- Моё, - выдыхает Питер, наваливаясь и обеими руками сжимая его задницу до кровавых царапин. – Все моё.  
Стайлз пользуется этим, чтобы вскинуть руки и попытаться выдавить Питеру глаза.   
Большой палец на две фаланги уходит в глазницу. Сквозь собственную матерщину и крики Стайлз слышит, как слоги во рту Питера склеиваются в «охуенно». «Твою мать, Стайлз, охуенно».  
Питер смеется.   
\- Стой! – орет Стайлз, когда Питер с усилием переворачивает его на живот. 

Питер чувствует чистый, обжигающий, концентрированный приступ любви. Он не понимает, как обходился без этого раньше. Как жизнь была возможна без этого. 

Питер направляет член между ягодиц Стайлза, и несмотря на то, что ему рвет крышу, он входит медленно, даже осторожно, загнав на половину, придавливает локтем Стайлзу между лопаток, правой рукой хватает его за лицо. Когда Питер двигается в Стайлзе, то чувствует, помимо всего, как тыльная сторона его ладони царапает деревянные доски пола, защищая лицо Стайлза.   
Извращенная нежность, которая доставляет Питеру столько же удовольствия, как и член в чужой заднице. Или даже больше – это такое личное. Интимнее, чем оргазм.

Стайлз не стонет. Все его силы уходят на сопротивление. Он пытается прокусить руку Питера, пальцы Питера в его слюне, Питер смеется над каждым быстро заживающим укусом.

Питер держит жестко, оставляя синяки, сминая мышцы, но трахает медленно. Невыносимо медленно и мягко.   
И вдруг Стайлз перестает сопротивляться, обмякает в его хватке, размеренно дышит, широко открытыми глазами глядя в грязный пол перед собой. Питер думает, что Стайлз пытается убежать, мысленно представив себя в другом месте, времени, другим человеком. Питер не позволит ему этого. Он ебет Стайлза, ему охуенно именно от этого голоса, этой выгнутой спины, этих движений. Питер не может представить никого другого на его месте.   
Питер наклоняется и целует его в затылок. Он сходит с ума от запаха, от горячего тела под ним, ему хотелось бы видеть рот Стайлза сейчас. Приоткрытый, внутри блестит влажный язык. Он бы убил за это, он бы за это вырезал население страны.   
Питер обводит языком мочку уха Стайлза, чуть сжимает в зубах и шепчет:  
\- Папочка тебя хоть обнял?

Нет более страшного и идеального изнасилования. Питер ебал Стайлза в мозг, кончая ему в задницу. 

\- Он знает, как ты стараешься? Я обниму тебя, я тебя сколько хочешь буду обнимать, - Питер пытался не кончить и его совершенно вело, он чувствовал себя только там, где касался Стайлза. – Я отсосу тебе. Я, блядь, женюсь. Ты лучше всех. Ты охуенный. Ох, твою мать, да. Блядь, да, Стайлз. 

Стайлз неловко, как только и можно из положения, в котором он оказался, закидывает руку назад и снова запускает руку в волосы Питера. Чуть сжимает, отпускает, поглаживает висок.   
Питер целует его ладонь и тут же кончает.

Его накрывает по-полной. Он лежит на Стайлзе бесконечно долго, не находя в себе сил, чтобы вытащить член. Блядь, он никогда ничего подобного не испытывал. Душный запах пота и крови Стайлза окутывает Питера, продирает, как будто его вывернули наизнанку и обсыпали колотым льдом, тут же бросив в кипяток.  
Ощущение дыхания под собой, работы чужих легких прямо под его грудной клеткой – Питер чувствует, как у него опять встает. 

И он трахает снова, на сей раз быстро, все еще пьяный после предыдущего оргазма. Стайлз под ним совершенно покорный, иногда чуть стонет от боли. Питер любит его в этот момент, как не любил свою первую подружку, свой первый поцелуй, свою мать, свое воскрешение из мертвых.   
Кончив, Питер переворачивает Стайлза и целует его. Запускает язык в его глотку так глубоко, как только может. Хочет оставить себя везде: в изнасилованном теле, на языке, в каждом оставленном синяке. Стайлз открывает рот шире. 

Питер слишком сыт, расслаблен после всего случившегося, чтобы быть готовым к тому, что услышит.   
Он слышит, как Стайлз произносит:  
\- Все?   
И добавляет:  
\- Я могу идти?

Питер смотрит в его лицо. Оно тупое, отстраненное, профессионально подготовленное к насилию. Питер не знает ничего о прошлом Стайлза. Питер не хочет думать, что подобное происходило со Стайлзом когда-то слишком часто.   
Потому что Стайлз отлично знает, как сохранить себе жизнь в подобных ситуациях. 

Питер думает о другом: он не прикоснулся к Стайлзу сейчас. Не дотронулся даже пальцем. Стайлз считает, что заслужил то, что получил. Стайлз сам совершил насилие над собой. Питеру отведена роль инструмента.   
Питер – всего лишь очередное наказание в его жизни. Ступень к искуплению вины.   
И, возможно, Стайлз будет разочарован тем, что пережил и это, но все еще не уверен, что наказан достаточно. 

Питер слишком влюблен сейчас, чтобы не ответить, и он говорит:  
\- Я помогу тебе.   
\- Вот это, - отвечает Стайлз, - действительно будет унизительно. 

Стайлз еле поднимается, добирается до ванной и включает воду. Не закрывает за собой дверь.   
Питер чувствует, как силы и самообладание возвращаются к нему. Он заходит в ванную, отматывает туалетной бумаги, чтобы вытереть член.   
\- Что ты сделал? – спрашивает Питер. – Что ты такого мог сделать?  
\- Ничего, - отвечает Стайлз.   
\- Ничего? – не верит Питер. Должно быть, Стайлз скрывает совершенное в прошлом убийство. Чудовищную массовую резню, поджог, взрыв, планету, сошедшую с орбиты. Стайлз сделал что-то страшное. Или что-то страшное произошло с ним. Питеру нужно знать. – Ничего?  
Это невозможно, но от вида воды, струящейся по спине Стайлза, член Питера снова начинает наливаться кровью. Питеру до боли хочется услышать сейчас: «Ты ничего не добился. Тебе придется наказывать меня снова и снова. Я буду нарываться до тех пор, пока ты не сойдешь с ума».  
\- Принеси аптечку из моей машины, - говорит Стайлз.   
Питер не может понять, кто же кого выебал. 

Дерек возвращается ровно в девять и застает Питера с щеткой в руках. Он отдраивает пол. Дом воняет всеми чистящими средствами, какие только можно купить за деньги.  
Среди этой химической смеси Дереку чудится сладкий тягучий запах, отголоски секса и, почему-то Стайлза. Наваждение оставляет Дерека мгновенно, за один вдох.  
\- Что ты делаешь? – хмуро спрашивает Дерек.   
Питер швыряет щетку в ведро, полное мыльной воды.   
\- Ты же хотел, чтобы я чем-то занялся.   
Проходя мимо ванной, Дерек замирает – опять фантомный аромат, на сей раз кажется, будто кто-то отмывал кровь. Нет, ерунда какая-то.   
\- Где Стайлз?  
\- Отвез его в колледж, - отвечает Питер.  
\- С чего это?  
\- Он выпил.   
Дерек удовлетворен объяснением, но Питер не может не заметить, что Дереку не хватает запаха горелых сосисок и, может быть, чего-то еще. Питер объяснил бы Дереку, но Питер скорее вскроет себе горло.   
\- Закончишь с этим, займись кухней, - приказывает Дерек и уходит в гостиную.   
Питер лишь едва слышно хмыкает, когда из комнаты доносится:  
\- Блядь, что с окном?!

*********

Ночь как будто просвечивается из-под уходящего вечера. Как будто темноты не хватит до рассвета, и ночь экономит тени.   
Офицер полиции Кеннерли, - бывший офицер, - целится из обреза Стайлзу промеж глаз. Достаточно светло для точного выстрела.   
\- Я тебя знаю, - говорит бывший офицер. – Не помню, откуда.   
Сын помогает ему:  
\- Эй, он пытался тебя ограбить. Тот шкет, я говорил, шарился в твоей квартире. Слышь, ты, шкет, лестница ничему тебя не научила?  
\- Сын шерифа! – внезапно вспоминает Кеннерли. И спускает курок. 

Стайлз закрывает голову руками и падает на землю. Он знает, что это его не спасет, но он уже вызвал полицию и надеется, что пуля не прикончит его.   
Выстрел, еще один, снова. Кеннерли расстреливает всю обойму, но не попадает в Стайлза ни разу. Такого просто не может быть. Стайлз открывает глаза и видит, что прямо перед ним кто-то падает на колени.   
\- Дерек? – не верит Стайлз. – Дерек, какого…

В горле у него пересыхает. Это не Дерек, это Питер смотрит ему прямо в лицо. На груди – расплывающиеся пятна крови от пулевых ранений. 

\- Нет, - кричит Стайлз. – Съеби отсюда! Нет!  
Звуки приближающихся патрульных машин заглушают крики. Питер закрывает его рот ладонью и тащит куда-то прочь, в подворотни.   
\- Ты ничего из этого не получишь, - на ходу хрипит Питер. 

Патрульные арестуют офицера Кеннерли, его сына, проведут обыск, найдут похищенные с трупов сувениры, а звонок в полицию, способствовавший раскрытию преступления, так и останется анонимным.  
Шериф не скажет, что Стайлз герой. Стайлзу просто требуется внимание, и он приписывает себе чужие заслуги. Как он мог быть на месте преступления, если в это время он, как и всякий студент-первокурсник, должен был готовится к семинару или дрючить девочку в общаге?

Стайлз вырывается изо всех сил и в этот момент Питер чувствует его всего – живого, яростного, униженного. Не выпуская, Питер целует его в висок и шепчет:  
\- Ты ничего не получишь, пока я не получу свое. Всё своё. Целиком.   
\- Отпусти меня!! Чтоб ты сдох! Я тебя по-второму разу закопаю!!   
Можно только догадываться, сколько времени у Стайлза уйдет, чтобы распутать еще одно старое дело, разворошить кремированные отчеты, снова стать героем. 

Питер отпускает Стайлза, когда не слышно ни сирен, ни криков полицейских, ничего, кроме тяжелого дыхания в прозрачной темноте.   
\- Ну, Стайлз, - спрашивает Питер. – Что ты будешь делать?


End file.
